Going Chara
by sierraphantom
Summary: Danny Fenton visits Japan to ghost hunt and meets one of his fans, Amu Hinamori! A Danny Phantom Shugo Chara! cross-over. Please review! T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Going Chara

This is a Danny Phantom and Shugo Chara cross-over. The story takes place before Kairi leaves and after the whole DP series. This is just the intro. I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot and the super hero obsessions. Enjoy.

INTRO

"Yes, we made it to Japan . . . we are fine . . . bye Mom!" Danny hung up his cell phone and turned around to the rest of "Team Phantom".

"Was that your mom?" Sam asked her boyfriend. They started going out after Danny saved the world a month ago.

"She doesn't need to worry, you are Danny Phantom!" Tucker, Danny's best friend, shouted.

Danny smirked at Tucker's comment. "Yeah, no need to worry, right Jazz."

" . . ."

"Jazz, are you okay?" Danny questioned his sister.

"Do you think Vlad will come back while we are away from Amity Park?" Jazz stuttered.

Sam put a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Vlad was shunned from Earth one month ago, who knows if he is even alive" Sam explained to Jazz.

"You're right, come on, we have to get to the hotel" Jazz replied as the four walked out of the airport.

--

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make!" everyone looked over to the King's Chair, Tadase.

"What is it?" Yaya exclaimed. Everyone leaned in trying to listen to Tadase.

"Well, do you guys know about the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom?" Tadase asked the rest Guardians.

"I'm his biggest fan" both Yaya and Amu yelled. Amu then recollected her "Cool and Spicy" side and spoke again.

"I mean he is very popular around the world."

"Her 'Cool and Spicy' side is in action" Ran, one of Amu's charas joked to the others.

"Shut up!" Amu shouted.

"Amu scary" Su wined.

"Why am I stuck with these idiots?" Miki questioned.

"Anyway, King, what is it about Danny Phantom?" Kairi asked Tadase.

"Yes, what is it?" Rima whispered.

"Danny Phantom, and his team, are coming here, to Seiyo Elementary, to see if there are any ghosts around" Tadase finally answered.

"What?" Amu screamed.

--

That is the intro. I will not write anymore until I get 2 or 3 reviews, AT LEAST! Please Read&Review


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first chapter of "Going Chara". Just to warn you, this story might not completely focus around Amuto, but besides DannyxSam, it is the only pairing. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers' **girlylove23, ArtGrrl, Aumto Forever, and Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha.** Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

"Here we are!" Jazz said excitedly when they got to the hotel. Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat down while Jazz checked in. Danny looked around the room and he saw a bunch of logos with the word 'Easter' on them.

"Why is the word 'Easter' all over the place?" Danny asked his friends. They all heard footsteps.

"That's because the company 'Easter' owns this hotel" a mysterious, midnight blue haired boy answered Danny's question.

"Who are you?" Jazz said as she walked to the side of her brother.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiomi, I work for 'Easter'" Ikuto said with his same, emotionless look.

Danny and the others stood up "I am Danny Fenton, this is my sister, Jazz Fenton, my best friend, Tucker Foley, and my girlfriend, Sam Manson" Danny introduced "Team Phantom" to Ikuto.

"Yo" Ikuto spoke.

"Danny, we should go up to our rooms to unpack" Sam told Danny.

"See you around" Ikuto walked away from the group.

After Ikuto was gone, "Team Phantom" finally made it to the 23rd floor. Sam and Jazz entered their room and Tucker and Danny did the same.

**--Boy's Room--**

As Danny walked into the room and had already seen his friend playing video games and ordering room service at the same time.

"Tucker, just remember that you are paying for all of us" Danny smirked at his friend.

"Hey, I can spend my money how I want to. Besides, this is my first vacation since I became mayor of Amity Park" Tucker shouted in excitement.

"We are not on vacation, Tucker, we are here to hunt ghosts" Danny argued with his friend.

**--Girl's Room--**

"Why are your stuffed animals pink?" Sam shouted at Jazz.

"Why do you have black spider plushies?" Jazz remarked.

This did not end very well!

**--With "The Guardians"--**

"Danny will be coming tomorrow around 9:00 AM and we have to show him around the school. Today we are having a meeting to tell the rest of the school about what is going on" the blonde haired Tadase announced to the guardians.

"But why is he coming here?" the curious Amu asked Tadase.

"The truth is that there have been many recent ghost sightings near our school and Danny Phantom was already coming to Japan to hunt ghosts. So, the school president called him and asked him to stop by" Tadase told her.

"King, how many celebrities are coming here this year?" Kairi and his guardian chara, Musashi said sarcastically.

"Who knows" Tadase smiled.

The Guardians meeting with the school started and soon ended. Many Danny Phantom fans were crying with joy as they left.

**--Amu's House--**

Amu got home and put her things away. She was very excited for tomorrow. Amu ran upstairs and entered her room.

"You never seem to lock your balcony door" Amu's enemy, Ikuto, was sitting on her bed smirking at her, waiting for her to yell.

"Ikuto . . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, YOU PERVERTED CAT!!" Amu screamed, picking up a pillow and whipping it at his head. She stomped over to him so she could whack him harder.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's wrist. "Will you stop, I just came over to say hello" Ikuto then forced her into a hug. Amu was pushed against his chest and she blushed bright pink. After a bit of struggling, she gave in and closed her eyes. They both stayed in that position for a few minutes. 'This feels kind of nice, at least he isn't teasing me this time' Amu thought to herself. Ikuto then stood up and Amu's eyes snapped open.

She gave him a "Don't Go" look.

"I have to go" Ikuto told Amu.

He was already halfway out the balcony door. "By the way, I met someone very interesting today" those were his last words as he jumped off of Amu's balcony. She sat there, wondering what he meant by that random comment.

**--With Ikuto--**

"Ikuto, nya! What was that all about, nya?" Yoru, Ikuto's cat guardian chara, asked his owner.

"I was just saying hi to Amu" Ikuto smirked.

"Anyway, who'd you meet today, nya?" Yoru shouted.

"Danny Phantom. He is staying at one of Easter's hotels" Ikuto explained.

"I want to meet him, nya!" Yoru gasped.

"You know he wouldn't be able to see you, he doesn't have a chara" Ikuto remarked.

"Oh yeah" both Ikuto and Yoru walked home.

--

How'd you guys like the 1st chapter. I did my best at making an Amuto scene. Please Read&Review. Criticism is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! This story has gotten me the most reviews I have ever had in my entire life time. Last chapter I tried my best with Amuto and I think I did okay. Thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter **ArtGrrl, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, Morningstar04, Aumto Forever, shugocharapimp, and my friend Faizah**. Enjoy this next chapter, and for others and my own enjoyment, there will be an Ikuto and Tadase fight. :D

Chapter 2

Danny woke up with a groan. It was 8:00 AM. "C'mon Tucker, wake up. We have to go to that elementary school today . . . Tucker"

"Ugh" was all Tucker said. Danny threw a pillow at his friend's head from across the room. "No" Danny heard a mumble. He then blasted Tucker in the back with a ghost ray.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Tucker leaped up and screamed at his roommate.

"You wouldn't get up" Danny was sitting up in his bed, giggling at his friend.

Two girls walked into the room "Come on guys, go get dressed" Sam ordered the two boys. "Yeah we have to be at Seiyo Elementary in less than an hour" Jazz warned them.

"Yeah, yeah, stop nagging us" Tucker shouted.

**--The Hotel Lobby--**

"Okay guys, where is Seiyo Elementary?" Jazz questioned the two teenage boys in front of her.

"Well, you see, uh . . ." Danny and Tucker both stuttered.

"You don't know where it is, do you?" Sam glared at her friends.

"Where are you guys headed?" Ikuto came out of the shadows.

"Hi Ikuto, we are trying to go to Seiyo Elementary, but I forgot to look up where it is" Danny told his new friend.

"Seiyo Elementary, huh, and were you guys told to go to The Royal Garden to meet up with The Guardians?" Ikuto asked the boys.

"Yeah" Tucker nodded.

"I know where that is. Want me to take you guys there?" Ikuto asked the group.

"Sure!" they all shouted.

'This is going to be so much fun' Ikuto thought to himself as he led Team Phantom out the hotel door.

**--The Royal Garden-- **

Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi stood at the front of the garden while all of their Guardian Charas were inside of it. The Charas were listening to Kiseki ramble on about how they need to find the Embryo so he can rule the world.

"Listen, my loyal subjects, we are getting closer to the Embryo and-" Kiseki was hit by Kusukusu's beach ball and she giggled. "Hey, that was not-" Pepe threw it at him again and laughed. "What is wrong with you-" it turned into a Hit Kiseki Fest with all of the Charas, except for Musashi.

"This is fun!" Ran shouted.

"No it isn't" Kiseki shouted.

"It sure looks fun, nya!" Yoru popped into the conversation.

"What are you doing here Yoru?" Miki questioned.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kiseki yelled.

"I see that they're having fun, but why is Yoru here?" Amu asked the rest of The Guardians.

"I don't care, as long as that thieving cat doesn't shows up" Tadase told her.

"Is that so, kiddy king?" Ikuto appeared with Team Phantom behind him.

"Ikuto Tsukiomi, what are you doing here?" Tadase shouted at Ikuto.

"I was helping my new friends, Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, find their way here, to the school. It's just a coincidence that they were coming here, so I decided to tag along for the trip" Ikuto smirked at the blonde haired boy in front of him.

"So that is who you met yesterday, Danny Phantom!" Amu figured out.

"Yeah, pretty much" Ikuto answered Amu.

"Get out of here now!" Tadase yelled at Ikuto.

"Make me" Ikuto teased.

"Um . . . how about I take you guys inside" Amu said leading them into the garden.

"Holy Crown" Tadase commanded.

"Hey, why does Ikuto have cat ears now and why is that blonde haired kid wearing a crown?" Danny questioned turning his head around trying to look at the giant fight going on behind them.

"It's nothing, just please don't look back there. Their fights get really ugly sometimes. I guess Tadase just really hates Ikuto." Amu told the four.

"So they know each other?" Sam asked the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, actually, Ikuto and his sister used to live with Tadase's family. They were close back then. That's what I've heard from Tadase and a little bit from Ikuto" Amu explained.

"That is amazing!" Tucker and Jazz shouted. They all arrived in the center of The Royal Garden.

"Anyway, I am Amu Hinamori" Amu introduced herself as her three guardian charas floated to her side.

"Amu, Kiseki threw the beach ball at me and I didn't even hit him, desu!" Su wined. Danny started flinching.

"Well, I'll go . . ." Amu was interrupted.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE FLOATING THINGS" Danny screamed falling back ward. Amu's eyes widened and she gasped. All of The Guardians and Ikuto ran inside to see what happened.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked while helping him off of the ground.

"Now there is a cat one and a prince one!" Danny was pointing at Yoru and Kiseki.

"I am not a filthy prince, you big haired ghost boy, I am king! Muhahahaha! Muhahahaha!" Kiseki laughed.

"At least he got my type right, nya" Yoru teased Kiseki. Kiseki didn't notice, so he just kept laughing.

"What is this dude's problem?"Danny asked Ikuto while inching backward.

"Tadase does the same thing if you call him a prince" Ikuto smirked looking over to see Tadase's reaction.

"I am not a filthy prince, you thieving cat, I am king! Muhahahaha! Muhahahaha" Tadase laughed.

"See? I was right" Ikuto said.

"Danny, are you hallucinating or something? Like when we went on that camping trip because you were hallucinating ghosts" Jazz asked her little brother.

"One that was Youngblood, not a hallucination and two I'm not hallucinating now. Amu can you please tell me what those things are" Danny pleaded.

"I still can't believe that you can see the Charas" Amu said while grabbing the "Heart's Egg" book.

--

So, what do you guys think? Did I spell Su wrong? BTY: I'm going to Florida for a bit more than a week, but I will be writing this story in my notebook (No computer, but I might get Laptop soon). See ya in a week or more :) 


	4. Chapter 4

I am back from Florida and I only wrote three paragraphs of this story there, but I did write half of a new story called **Shugo Chara in Florida.** Thank you to **Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha and yukikittycatofwisdom **for reviewing last time. Here is the third chapter of **Going Chara**, Enjoy!

---

Danny Fenton set down a book with a picture of an egg on it. Amu had just finished telling Danny about the Charas and eggs and he was still a little confused.

"I still don't get how you can see the Charas though" Amu admitted to her hero.

"Maybe it's because I have ghost powers, maybe ghosts can see them" Danny guessed.

"That's probably it, since Tucker, Jazz, and I can't see them" Sam told her boyfriend.

"Unless you found a strange egg in your bed this morning" Ikuto joked.

"What are you still doing here?" Tadase shouted.

"I'm keeping an eye on you so you don't tell Danny I'm a bad person" Ikuto teased Tadase.

"Break it up you two" Jazz stood in between the two boys.

"Two fights in one day" Rima shook her head in disbelief.

"But their record is eight" Yaya exclaimed.

"Ikuto must be having fun" Kairi yawned.

"He very was board this morning, nya" Yoru leaned back in mid-air.

"That is true" Ikuto agreed while taking Tadase's seat next to Amu. He leaned in even closer to Amu as Tadase stomped over to the side of his seat.

"Get out of my seat and away from Amu, you thieving cat" Tadase mumbled.

Ikuto got up "Oh, Amu, do you mind if I come over to house again tonight?" Ikuto smirked, waiting for the explosion.

"What?!!!!!!" Tadase gasped.

Amu rubbed the back of her head. "T-Tadase, it's not what it looks like."

"Come on Amu, you can tell him" Ikuto put his arms around her waist.

"What?!!!!!!" Tadase yelled.

"Tadase, nothing is going on" Amu stuttered trying to convince him. Tadase was very annoyed by Ikuto.

Ikuto released his lock on Amu. "Danny, don't listen to anything Tadase says about me unless it's good. See you later." Ikuto walked out of the garden and Tadase tried to recover from his spastic attack.

"Sorry about that thieving cat." Tadase shook a fist in the air. "Anyway, welcome to Seiyo Elementary. I am the King's Chair of the Guardians, Tadase Hotori" Tadase started the introductions.

"Queen's Chair, Rima Mashiro."

"Jack's Chair, Kairi Sanjou."

"I'm the Ace Chair, Yaya Yuki!"

"Joker's Chair, Amu Hinamori" Amu ended.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Danny Fenton" Danny began.

"I'm Sam Manson."

"Tucker Foley here."

"My name is Jazz Fenton" Jazz closed.

"Now that introductions are over, we should get down to business" Tadase said.

"Wait; let the Charas introduce themselves to Danny!" Yaya yelled.

"Ran"

"Miki"

"Su"

"Kusukusu"

"Musashi"

"Pepe"

"Kiseki"

"And I'm Yoru, Ikuto's chara" Yoru was still there, even though Ikuto left.

"Get out of here!" Kiseki shouted at the cat chara.

"Fine, bye Miki" he waved to Miki on his way out and she blushed.

"He is so rude" Kiseki whispered to himself.

"He's out of this world" Miki smiled and Kiseki was shocked.

"Come on, let's go show you around the school" Amu lead them out the door. "This is a classroom, classroom, and another classroom" Amu smiled.

"Wow, very . . . descriptive" Jazz commented. They walked out side and they were at a field.

"This is the field" Amu sighed while looking at the two classes going on near them.

"Ah, oh my god, it's Danny Phantom!" the classes screamed.

"We should run now" Amu shouted as she started to dash. Tucker, Jazz, and Sam had already disappeared, so it was just Amu and Danny.

"Or we could fly" Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom and grabbed Amu. Amu closed her eyes as they took off. She gasped as she opened her eyes and was amazed at how high up they were.

"Wow, it's amazing up here" Amu smiled and looked up at Danny.

"I know! I've grown used to it, but if you just wander around up here for a few hours, you forget about your worries. Plus, it is very peaceful as well" Danny flashed a smile at her too.

"Amu, what happened?" all three of Amu's Charas had caught up with them.

"We were about to be trampled by his fans. What are you guys doing here?" Amu glared at the Charas for ruining her moment with her hero.

"I sensed an X-Egg!" Miki told her.

"Really, Now? Where is it?" Amu asked.

"It's by the Planetarium. It's strong, like there is more than one." Miki shouted to her owner. Amu looked up again and Danny had a confused look on her face.

"Danny, can you fly me over to the Planetarium?" Amu pointed at the area that they were about to fly over.

"Sure, but what is an X-Egg?" Danny questioned the girl.

"You'll see Danny" Amu sighed as they landed on the ground. She looked around and spotted five X-Eggs floating around them.

"Are those X-Eggs?" Danny eyed the black eggs.

"Yes they are" Amu answered. "Ran, let's Character Transform"

"Okay!" Ran shouted.

Danny saw a flash of light and Amu turned into Amulet Heart. Danny blinked. Amu started to fight the eggs and Danny understood.

"Amu, would you like some help?" Danny started to blast at the eggs.

"No Danny, don't hurt them, just round them up" Amu ordered and Danny nodded. He blasted around the eggs and they huddled near each other. Amu then put her hands into the shape of a heart and he backed away.

"Negative Heart, Lock On, Open Heart" the eggs were cleansed and flew off back to their owners. Amu looked over at the surprised Danny.

"That was amazing, Amu" Danny's smile widened.

"Really, well . . . thanks!" Amu and Danny walked off, back to the garden.

**---Somewhere Else--- **

"Wonderful a new pawn, with powers. This will be fun, no more sitting around in space."

---

I know this chapter took a long time; I blame homework that takes two hours to get done. It is so sad, I'm not done with this story, yet I have already thought of an idea for sequel to this. Anyway, thanks for all of the great reviews guys, I'll try to update soon. Bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, wonderful readers. I am happy; Twilight comes out the 21st and a new Shugo Chara! Episode the day after, WITH IKUTO! I love the week so far, even if I saw Yoru rapping yesterday. Here is the 4th chapter and just to clarify, this is not DannyxAmu; the story is more Amuto than that. Thank you to **shugocharapimp** and **KeikoHayasaka **for reviewing and a very special thanks goes to** yukikittycatofwisdom **for the idea of the "Dominos Amuto moment." Enjoy :)

---

Amu and Danny walked back into the Royal Garden and saw Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sitting there.

"What took you guys so long, I was worried that they ate you" Tucker joked. No one laughed at the joke. "Aw, come on" Tucker moaned.

"It wasn't funny, that is why we are not laughing!" Rima glared at him and he backed away.

"Rima, don't attack him" Kairi calmed her down.

"Well we can take it from here, maybe we'll see you all later" Jazz waved to them.

"Danny thanks for saving me earlier" Amu praised him.

"No problem, I do that on a daily basis, even if I'm saving people from my own fans" Danny smiled at the pink haired girl.

"You are getting cocky again" Sam complained and Danny glared at her.

"Anyway, thanks for telling me what to do if I run into those X-Egg things again" He thanked Amu.

"You guys ran into X-Eggs?" Tadase's eyes widened.

"Yeah, there were five of them down by the Planetarium, but don't worry I cleansed them all" Amu assured him.

"Yay Amu!" Yaya cheered.

"Bye guys" Team Phantom waved while walking out the door.

"I hope they do well" Kairi said.

"That was fun, but . . ." Amu was interrupted when they heard a boom from outside.

"What the heck are you doing here" Danny shouted at the enemy.

"I am the Box Ghost and I shall unleash my terror all throughout Japan. Muhahahaha!" the Box Ghost exclaimed.

"Who is that, the ghost of King Tadase?" Yaya yelled.

"Hey!" Tadase gasped.

"I'm going ghost" Danny Fenton once again turned into Danny Phantom.

"My own heart, unlock" Amu yelled and turned into Amulet Spade.

"You don't need to help; the Box Ghost is an idiot. There was only one time when he was a threat" Danny explained.

"Hey!" Amu and the Box Ghost shot at him. "You helped me, so I will help you" Amu finished. Danny nodded at Amu as she made a giant paint brush appear out of nowhere.

"Colorful Canvas!" Amu used the paint brush and colored the Box Ghost.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, so many bright colors, they are blinding me!" the Box Ghost cowered in fear.

"Sam is probably thinking the exact same thing" Tucker laughed at his own joke.

"Shut it!" Sam was covering her eyes from the spread of colors. She quickly threw Danny the Fenton thermos and put her hands back on her eyes.

"Hey Box Ghost, I will ask again, why are you here in Japan?" Danny questioned the stupid ghost.

"I am only one of your foes who has come to this puny country by the demand of your greatest enemy . . . beware!" the Box Ghost was then sucked into the Fenton thermos.

"What the heck was he talking about? And our country is not puny!" Amu said as she de-transformed.

"I have no clue" Danny de-transformed as well. "But at least we don't need to worry about that stupid ghost until I get home and send him back to the Ghost Zone" Danny held up the Fenton thermos.

"I can tell that you've dealt with that ghost a lot" Tadase walked over to Amu's side.

"Tell me about it" all of Team Phantom sighed.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ikuto appeared behind the group with his hands in his pockets.

"Ikuto Tsukiomi! What are you doing here again?" Tadase interrogated the mysterious cat-boy.

"I'm just going to bring Danny and his friends back to the hotel. Do you have a problem with that Kiddy King?" Ikuto leaned into his face.

"Hmph" Tadase turned away from Ikuto and bumped into Sam. Sam then bumped into Tucker, who bumped into Danny, who then finally bumped into Amu. She fell into Ikuto's arms and she blushed a light pink **(A/N: Dominos Amuto Moment XD)**. Ikuto looked down at Amu and smiled.

"Tadase is very clumsy" Ikuto smirked as he turned his head in Tadase's direction.

"Grrrrrrrrr" Tadase growled at him. Everyone stood back up looked at Danny as he started to speak.

"Hey Amu, you want to come with us. We are going to grab a bite to eat on the way back" Danny begged her, holding out his hand. Amu finally noticed that the sun was setting and that school was way over.

"Um . . . sure" Amu stuttered.

"Danny, only I hold Amu's hand. Isn't that right Amu?" Ikuto stated.

"Uh . . ." Amu's hand was grabbed by Ikuto. He ran at full speed, away from the now fully pissed Tadase. Team Phantom quickly followed, since they all trusted Ikuto's sense of direction better than Danny's. Ikuto slowed down as he made it to the entrance gate of Amu's school. They all walked a few blocks and made it to a small restaurant. The place was called "Saki's Seafood" and was painted blue. They walked in and Ikuto took a seat next to Amu and Danny.

"What would you like?" the waitress came by to take their orders. Jazz and Tucker eyed the menu and were grateful that they served American food.

"Shrimp salad and a water please" Jazz asked.

"A big cheese burger and a root beer" Tucker demanded.

"Water and an ultra-recyclo vegetarian salad?" Sam questioned and the waitress nodded yes.

"I'll have the California roll and a coke" Danny wanted to try that while he was in Japan, unlike his friends.

"Salmon and a tall glass of milk" Ikuto ordered.

"I'll have the California roll and a coke too" Amu was the last to order.

"I will be back with your food" the waitress walked away.

"Danny, why did you invite me to dinner?" Amu asked the ghost-boy.

"Because I wanted to thank you for helping me defeat the Box Ghost. I thought it was fun fighting with you" Danny smiled at her.

"Don't tell me you are in love with her character transformations, like Tadase" Ikuto glanced at him.

"N-No, I just thought it was fun and I wanted to thank her" Danny blushed a bit.

'He is so much like Amu' Ikuto thought to himself.

"Hey, where are Ran, Miki, and Su?" Amu asked Ikuto as their food and drinks arrived.

"They are with Yoru" Ikuto answered.

After 40 minutes, they all finished eating and started to walk to the hotel with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru. Danny was getting used to the charas already. Ikuto lead the way and Amu walked right behind him. It was dark, so she didn't want to get lost. They made it to the hotel and Amu looked at a clock and it read 11:35 PM. Amu gasped at the time.

"Wow it's late. Amu would you like to stay here the night, I could get you a free room" Ikuto asked her.

"Ikuto, that is way too much to ask" although she was about an hour away from her house on foot "I don't know" Amu mumbled.

"Come on its fine" Ikuto begged her like Danny had before.

"Fine, just let me call my parents to tell them I'm at a friend's house" Amu walked to the corner of the room and pulled out her cell phone.

---

Wow, that is the most I have written for this story so far. Please review and if you have any ideas, please tell me. Bye :)


	6. Chapter 6

I have been trying to type this story whenever I get the chance, sorry if it's taking me too long to update. Once again I will say this, this is Amuto, and Danny isn't going to steal Amu. Danny already has Sam. Thanks to **Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, Amuto Forever, ****Aceren, shugocharapimp, yukikittycatofwisdom, Mountain-Fire 11, and KeikoHayasaka. **

---

Ikuto lead Amu into her hotel room and Amu stood right behind him.

"Amu, you want to do anything while we are here" Ikuto smirked as he handed her some clothes to change into.

"No way, you pervert!" Amu shouted at him, snatching the clothes.

"That's the thanks I get?" Ikuto was being pushed out the door by Amu. "Just be careful, I might be ordered by Easter to kidnap you during the night" Ikuto smirked again.

"Oh, really?" Amu said in a sarcastic tone.

"Good night, Amu" Ikuto closed the door behind him.

Amu was on the same floor as Danny and his friends. She quickly changed and sat on her bed. Amu was wearing a big blue t-shirt and some baggy black shorts. She glanced at herself in the mirror . . . Amu was wearing some of Ikuto's clothes. She decided not to fuss over it and lay down. Her charas floated to her side.

"That was really nice of Ikuto to let you stay the night" Ran and Suu commented.

"He also let you wear his clothes" Miki smiled.

"Miki, I think your mind is almost as perverted as Ikuto's" Amu looked at her blue chara. Miki then looked to the wall.

"Amu, I sense a presence, but it isn't an X-Egg!" Miki shouted.

"What is it then?" Amu questioned her, sitting up quickly.

"That would be me" a voice said from across the room. Amu screamed as the person became visible.

"Who are you?" Amu yelled.

"I am Vlad Plasmius" he smirked the same way Ikuto had ten minutes ago.

"What do you want?" Amu gasped.

"You" Vlad reached towards her and Amu was scared.

"Amu!" Danny came through the wall and flew towards her. His eyes widened as he saw Vlad. "N-No, it can't be" Danny stuttered, looking dazed and confused.

"Believe it Daniel, I'm back and now I am after your precious Amu" Vlad grabbed Amu's arm and was about to fly away. Amu screamed again and became more frightened.

"Amu!" Ikuto came barging though the door and he saw that Amu was about to be taken away. "My own heart, unlock!" Ikuto demanded and with a flash of light, he turned into Black Lynx. He started to dash to Amu.

"Danny! Ikuto! Help" Amu cried, trying to reach for them.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto used Slash Claw on Vlad's arm and Danny then blasted at Vlad's chest. He dropped Amu on the bed and she was safe.

"Ran, let's character transform" Amu ordered Ran.

"Okay Amu" Ran floated to Amu's side as fast as possible.

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu exclaimed as she transformed into Amulet Heart.

"I say we take this outside" Vlad phased through the ceiling.

"Danny, let's go fight!" Amu yelped at the white-haired ghost.

"I am not letting you guys fight Vlad. He is too dangerous" Danny thundered.

"If it is so dangerous, then why are you going to fight him" Ikuto protested.

"Fine, take my hand" Danny mumbled.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm the only one who holds Amu's hand?" Ikuto snickered.

"Ikuto! Stop fooling around!" Amu snapped at him and he obeyed.

"Let's go!" Danny grabbed Ikuto and Amu and phased through the ceiling like Vlad had.

"I was waiting for you" Vlad announced as his hands glowed a deep pink. He blasted at Ikuto and he quickly dodged the attack, returning a Slash Claw to his arm. His arm started to bleed green. Vlad went for Amu and she blocked the ghost ray with her pom-poms. She then threw a Heart Rod and it hit him in the chest. He then spread many blasts across the group and Danny used an energy shield to protect everyone.

"You have put up a good fight and I know you'll all join me soon" Vlad told the three.

"Have you forgotten that the whole world is against you? No one is going to join you" Danny tried to attack Vlad, but he disappeared.

"I wouldn't count on that Daniel" Vlad's voice faded away as well. They all de-transformed from their super powered selves.

"Who was that old guy?" Ikuto asked Danny.

"Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a Vlad Masters. He is my archenemy" Danny sighed.

"You mean that guy who was trying to rule the world?!" Amu questioned loudly.

"Yeah, he was also my parent's good, old college buddy" Danny explained. "He also has a crush on my mom" he gagged.

"That's disgusting" Ikuto looked like he was about to throw up. Amu knew he was joking.

"I think we should all go to bed now" Amu told the two boys. Danny brought them back to Amu's room and he left.

"I will be staying in here" Ikuto mentioned to Amu.

"Why?" Amu glared at him.

"I want to protect you" he put his arms around her waist. "By the way, how do you like my clothes?" he smirked.

"You perverted cat-boy!" she grumbled.

"Hey, you didn't try to hit me this time" he smiled.

"I'm really tired" Amu mumbled.

"Fine" Ikuto picked her up and held her in his arms. Amu blushed and Ikuto started to laugh.

"Put me down, now!" Amu protested. Ikuto dropped her in the bed and sat down next to her.

"Do you know why that Vlad guy wanted you?" Ikuto asked her and laid down next to her.

"No and will you get out of here!" she begged.

"No, I told you I will be staying in here" Ikuto turned on his side, towards Amu.

"Fine, but don't do anything perverted" Amu closed her eyes.

"I promise" Ikuto wrapped his hands around her waist and they fell asleep in a hugging position.

---

Once again, I tried to write an Amuto scene. Tell me if you liked it and please give me some ideas. Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Another chapter!

Danny: Yay!

Ikuto: Why did you let Danny in here?

Me: He's in the story.

Ikuto: So?

Me: Danny don-

Danny: -attacks Ikuto-

Ikuto: -attacks Danny-

Me: Even though they are friends in the story, they really hate each other here.

Ikuto and Danny: Shut up!

Me: Thanks to **Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, oxCuteKataraox, sweettara10, KeikoHayasaka, Amuto 15, yukikittycatofwisdom, **and** shugocharapimp. **I don't own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara!On with the story!

Ikuto and Danny: We told you to shut up!

---

"Vlad attacked last night!" Team Phantom shouted at Danny when he explained what happened.

"And he's after Amu, but I don't know why. He must of saw Amu and I fight those X-Egg's or the Box Ghost or something" Danny's tone saddened. "He's after her because she has powers. She can character transform and last night he also saw Ikuto character transform. They are both in danger just because I can see the charas" Danny sat down on his bed and looked worried.

"Is that true? Vlad's after us?" Amu walked into the room with Ikuto behind her.

"It's not your fault Danny. Amu would of character transformed anyway and I would of character transformed to save her too" Ikuto walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys heard what he said last night. He is going to come after you sooner or later" Danny looked down at his shoes.

"We will be fine Danny" Amu sat down next to him.

"Amu has already dealt with a evil company that is trying to kidnap her" Ikuto smirked remembering the night when stupid scientist number two trapped Amu and he came crashing through the window to save her. **(A/N: I call the scientists at Easter the stupid scientists. Number one is the guy who has a crush on Kairi's sister, number two is the fat guy, and number three is the girl. I hate it when those guys show up. Thank god they are all afraid of Ikuto.)**

"What company?" Danny questioned.

"Easter" both Amu and Ikuto told him.

"I thought you worked for that company, Ikuto" Danny was confused.

"I do . . . against my will" Ikuto sighed.

"Okay" Danny replied.

"I wish Vlad would stop coming after our friends" Sam whispered.

"We can't do anything about that" Jazz told her.

"I wish he stayed in space" Tucker pouted. All of them walked down to the lobby. Amu was wearing her uniform since she didn't have another change of clothes. It was either that or Ikuto's clothes. When they got to the lobby, there was an unexpected guest.

"Ikuto!" the girl shouted.

"Oh crap" Ikuto sighed.

"Who is that?" Danny asked him.

"My sister" Ikuto answered. She tried to hug him, but Ikuto knew her pattern of hugging.

"Ikuto, you are so cruel" she whimpered.

"I don't care, Utau" Ikuto walked away from her.

"Hey Utau" Amu said happily.

"Hello Amu" Utau was happy someone was talking to her. "Who are you guys?" Utau looked over to Team Phantom.

"This is Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz" Amu told her.

"Oh yeah, you guys are Team Phantom aren't you? I'm Utau Hoshina. What are you doing here in Japan?" Utau asked.

"Ghost hunting" Danny answered.

"Utau, Danny can see the charas" Amu exclaimed.

"Why?" Utau asked another question.

"Ghost powers" Danny and Amu answered the question.

"Well then I'm Eru and this is Iru" Eru introduced them both.

"I can introduce myself, stupid!" Iru yelled and then kicked Eru.

"Utau, what are you doing here?" Ikuto looked annoyed.

"I was board and I wanted to see you" Utau hugged him.

"How did you know I was here?" he managed to free himself from Utau's grasp.

"I read your diary" Utau confessed.

"Ikuto has a diary?" Amu smirked, but not as well as Ikuto. Ikuto blushed a very light pink.

"It's called a journal" Ikuto corrected them.

"It was hard to read, like it was a foreign language" Utau commented.

"That was my handwriting" Ikuto glared at her.

"Can I read it?" Amu had a devilish look in her eye.

"Only if Ikuto says yes" Utau held out the notebook.

"No" Ikuto snatched it away and turned to the front page. "Who put 'I love Utau' on the first page" Ikuto glared at Utau again.

"I'll go now" Utau took his journal. "I'll bring this back" Utau ran out the door.

"That was a really weird conversation" Danny looked over to Amu.

"Ikuto has a diary!" Amu was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"It's going to be a long day" Jazz sighed.

"I need food" Tucker said randomly.

"You just ate . . . five minutes ago . . . you had eggs, toast, and pie" Sam was starting to get annoyed and Tucker kept giving off a blank expression.

"So?" Tucker had won; Sam gave up as they all walked out the door.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Amu asked.

"I do" everyone replied.

"Okay, Ikuto I know you want chocolate. Is everyone fine with chocolate?" Amu asked.

"Sure" Team Phantom answered.

"Six chocolates please" Amu got everyone their ice-cream.

"Yay, food!" Tucker shouted.

"Shut up" Sam growled.

"Amu, you remembered that I like chocolate" Ikuto walked over to her.

"Well you made it pretty clear last time. You said you liked chocolate, said you were interested in me, and then you held me. How could I forg- ah" Amu jumped back as an ectoplasmic blast came towards her. They all looked up.

"Skulker!"

---

Me: Dundundundun!

Ikuto: You're weird.

Me: I know.

Ikuto: That isn't a complement.

Me: I started a new story and updated this today. Yay!

Ikuto: It's my birthday, that's why.

Me: Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: It only took a week to update this time :)

Ikuto: She seems to be motivated by Chorus study halls.

Me: I get a lot of time to write during those study halls.

Danny: But on Friday you read "Absolute Boyfriend" volumes 1 and 2.

Me: -sweat drop- I did write a page of the other story though.

Ikuto: It was only five paragraphs when you typed it up.

Me: . . .

Danny: And you just started typing this yesterday.

Me: Anyway I don't own Absolute Boyfriend, Danny Phantom, or Shugo Chara! Thanks to **KeikoHayasaka, Mitsuki, Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha, oxCuteKataraox, yukikittycatofwisdom, **and** Amuto 15 **for reviewing. Enjoy!

Ikuto and Danny: She's good at changing the subject.

---

"Skulker, what are you doing here?" Danny shouted at the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Amu was a bit freaked out; it was the third ghost attack in the past two days. Amu had just fought her first ghost and Danny's arch-enemy yesterday. The first ghost Ikuto had fought was Danny's arch-enemy.

"The weird thing is that I'm not here to destroy _you_" Skulker aimed at Amu and fired a small missile at her. Danny's eyes widened. Amu covered her eyes in fear, but instead of being blown up, she was laying on the ground. Ikuto had pushed her to the side and was now crouched above her with chocolate ice cream in his hair. Amu and Ikuto's ice cream had splattered all over both of them.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu smiled at him. "That's the second missile you have saved me from" Ikuto smiled at her comment and helped her up with his chocolate covered hand.

"Thanks for the ice cream" Ikuto smirked.

"I'm sorry" Amu apologized when he brought up the ice cream.

"It's okay, you know how much I like the flavor of chocolate" Ikuto licked the chocolate from his hand. Amu stifled a small giggle and Skulker was about to blast again.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed and ran in front of everyone to put up an ectoplasmic energy shield. "Amu, Ikuto, character transform" Danny managed to tell them as he fought off Skulker. Amu and Ikuto nodded their heads.

"My own heart, unlock!" both Amu and Ikuto ordered and in a flash of light, they character transformed.

"Character transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto had character transformed with Yoru.

"Character transformation: Amulet Clover!" Amu had character transformed with Suu.

They both landed on the ground gracefully.

"Danny watch out!" Ikuto warned Danny as he slammed his giant cat paw against the robotic ghost. A chunk of metal went flying off and Danny smirked as he blasted at Skulker's leg. It went flying off as well.

"Is he actually a robot?" Amu questioned her favorite ghost boy.

"No, he's inside the robot" Danny explained to her.

"I have an idea" Amu told him and he looked confused. Skulker quickly flew into a near by alley. Amu got her whisk and aimed it at Skulker. "Remake Honey!" Skulker was flooded by a sea of honey and his robotic armor disappeared. Now there was just a little green blob. Danny was about to suck up Skulker with the Fenton Thermos.

"What are you doing here?" Danny aimed at Skulker.

"I'm sending you into a trap" Skulker disappeared into the Thermos. It was just Amu, Danny, and Ikuto in the alley now.

"What did he mean by trap?" Danny wondered aloud as they all de-transformed. Amu and Ikuto were still covered in the ice cream.

"He meant this" an energy blast hit Danny in the chest and he fell down. Another one came out too and did the same to Ikuto.

"Vlad!" Amu gasped as she backed away from the now visible ghost. Vlad fired another blast at Ikuto, Danny, and the charas, but instead of being hit they were concealed in a big bubble. Amu was scared. Danny and Ikuto couldn't do anything to help her and her charas were trapped with them.

"Vlad, what are you doing!?" Danny yelled at the evil ghost.

"I will be taking the girl" Vlad wore a smirk similar to Ikuto's, but it was still not good enough to match.

"Stay away from her!" Ikuto shouted at him. Amu had never seen Ikuto like this before.

"I don't think I will" Vlad grabbed Amu again. Ikuto character changed and burst the shield open with his giant cat paw, but it was too late. Amu and Vlad were gone.

"Amu!" Amu's three charas cried.

"I can't believe I let that happen" Danny dropped to his knees and stared at the ground. Ikuto canceled out his character change. He walked over to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. We will find her" Ikuto said. Danny got up and looked at Ikuto. He was worried about Amu too. Danny, Ikuto, and the charas came out of the alley and the rest of Team Phantom was standing there.

"What happened? Where's Amu?" Sam asked handing Ikuto a cell phone. Amu had dropped it earlier.

"Vlad . . . kidnapped her" Danny looked like he was about to cry. Ran, Miki, and Suu were crying. Ikuto looked at Amu's cell phone and scrolled through her phonebook. He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Kiddy king, get the guardians together. It's an emergency. We'll meet you at the garden" Ikuto didn't even let Tadase answer before he hung up the phone.

"Why did you call them?" Jazz asked him.

"They can all character transform and they need to know about this" Ikuto glared at her.

"Okay" Jazz agreed with him.

"Let's go" Ikuto started to walk. Team Phantom followed. "_I can't believe I let that happen" _Ikuto thought the exact same thing Danny had said. _"I hope Amu is alright"_ Ikuto couldn't stop thinking about her. The whole walk to the Royal Garden was quiet. Everyone, including the charas, were scared for Amu. Who knew what Vlad would do to her? The school came into view; it was the weekend so there were no students there. They arrived in the garden and all the guardians were there with their charas, except for Amu of course.

"Where's Amu?" Yaya shouted at Ikuto.

"She was kidnapped" Ikuto hung his head so his midnight blue bangs covered his eyes.

"Ikuto Tsukiomi, I can't believe you let this happen!" Tadase yelled at him. Ikuto was experiencing Déjà vu.

"It's not his fault. Vlad Plasmius came out of nowhere and kidnapped her!" Danny defended Ikuto.

"Vlad Plasmius!" the guardians were shocked.

"Yeah, he came back from space last night and he tried to get Amu. We defeated him last night, but he came after her again today" Danny explained.

"We need to save her" Ikuto spoke up. "We need to find Vlad and save Amu" he spoke again. They all nodded their heads.

"Hey guys, I still have that tracking device on Vlad" Tucker was playing around with his PDA. "He is still in town" Tucker was happy that technology helped once again. Everyone smiled at Tucker.

"Where are they Tucker" Danny asked him.

"At some building . . . oh my god" Tucker stuttered.

"What building Tucker!" they all shouted.

"Easter."

---

Me: Once again, dundundundun!

Amu: I got kidnapped.

Me: Yup!

Amu: -cries-

Me: But you might get saved by Ikuto.

Amu: -stops crying-

Me: Anyway, do you guys think I should have Vlad working with Easter and being paid to kidnap Amu? If you have any other ideas please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: In gym we're making golf courses.

Ikuto: So?

Me: My friend and I made a Shugo Chara one.

Ikuto: What was it like?

Me: Well, we did colors standing for everyone. Light blue for Miki, dark blue for Yoru and Ikuto, red for Ran and Amu, green for Suu, yellow and orange for Dia and Kiran. Had a score board in the middle and I put Ikuto's age (17) and Amu's age (11), so the course was a bit Amuto. Plus it was in the shape of a diamond.

Danny: You don't care about me anymore, do you?

Me: Uh . . . I don't own Shugo Chara! I don't own Danny Phantom! Enjoy!

Danny: You changed the subject again!

-At Easter-

The room was dark except for the streak of light, shining through the window. The two evil people behind the kidnapping of Amu were speaking in low voices, Vlad Masters, Danny's arch-enemy, and Kazuomi Hoshina, Ikuto and Utau's stepdad. Amu was passed out in a room a few floors below, the Humpty Lock missing from her possession.

"Plasmius, you didn't have to bring the girl here. All we needed was the Humpty Lock" Kazuomi said softly.

"For your information, it was easier this way. If I just took the lock and left her there, she would have told her little guardian friends and they would have figured out that Easter took it" Vlad argued.

"Whatever, next we need the Dumpty Key. After that we'll find the embryo and bring you another step closer to your goal. The owner of the Dumpty Key is Ikuto Tsukiomi" Kazuomi held up a picture of Ikuto. Vlad knew who that was and he started to get mad.

"If you had told me sooner, I could have snagged both of the brats at the same time" Vlad shouted. "Oh well" he sighed.

-With the Guardians-

_ "Hey guys, I still have that tracking device on Vlad" Tucker was playing around with his PDA. "He is still in town" Tucker was happy that technology helped once again. Everyone smiled at Tucker._

"_Where are they Tucker" Danny asked him._

"_At some building . . . oh my god" Tucker stuttered._

"_What building Tucker!" they all shouted._

"_Easter."_

"Isn't that where . . ." Danny had to take a moment of thought.

"Easter has Amu!" Ikuto started to run 'I can't believe they would just take her like that' Ikuto thought to himself.

"Ikuto, wait up!" Danny yelled after him, but Ikuto wouldn't stop.

"No, I'm going to get Amu back!" Ikuto did a character change so he could go faster. The guardians started to head that way too, but the couldn't catch up to Ikuto. He leapt from roof to roof, until he was on top of Easter. Danny had gone ghost and was the only one who could keep up with him. He flew down to Ikuto side with Tucker's PDA in his hand. He was out of breath from flying so fast.

"I can't believe I actually caught up to you. That was the fastest I've ever flown" Danny looked over to Ikuto. "Ikuto, do you know where this room is?" Danny pointed to a small area on the PDA. Ikuto looked at it and his eyes widened.

"That's HIS office" Ikuto smirked at this sight. 'Yes! I can trash his office and fight a ghost at the same time' Ikuto cheered inside his head.

"Let's go then!" Danny grabbed Ikuto and they phased through the floors according to Ikuto's directions. They stopped in front of a door and Danny glanced over to Ikuto. "Ready?" Danny asked his friend. Ikuto nodded yes. They phased through the door and saw Vlad and Kazuomi talking.

"Oh, look who showed up. I was just about to go looking for you" Vlad smiled evilly at Ikuto.

"Where is Amu?" Ikuto growled at the older halfa.

"You can have her. All we needed was the Humpty Lock. She's in the 3rd floor storage room" Kazuomi thought this would get Ikuto and Danny to leave, but they didn't.

"You took the lock from her!" Ikuto shouted.

"Yes and now I'm going to take the key from you"

---

Me: Sorry for the shortness.

Ikuto: She is trying to do this story, Too Much of a Cat Character Change, and she hasn't written Witches & Wizards in months.

Danny: Go to her profile and vote on which story she should work on.

Me: Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: This is the last chapter –sob-

Danny: No more me –sob-

Ikuto: Yay!

Danny: Meanie! –Runs away-

Me: Thanks Ikuto! Now Danny won't come back for the sequel! –Angry with Ikuto-

Danny: -comes back- Sequel?

Me: Yup! I don't own Danny Phantom or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

---

"_You took the lock from her!" Ikuto shouted._

"_Yes and now I'm going to take the key from you"_

_He is not going to take the Dumpty Key from me and I'll make sure they don't keep the Humpty Lock_. Ikuto was furious, if Amu didn't have the lock she couldn't character transform and character changes tired her out.

"What's so important about the lock?" Danny questioned Ikuto softly.

"Amu can't character transform or purify x-eggs without it," Ikuto explained to the confused ghost boy. Danny nodded to show that he understood.

"Are we going to just answer questions or am I going to get a key?" Vlad turned into his ghost form and charged for the two teenage boys. They dodged as Ikuto got ready to character transform.

"Yoru!" Ikuto glanced over to him.

"Right!" answered Yoru.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto and Danny were ready to attack.

"Please don't trash my office," Kazuomi Hoshina grumbled from his desk.

"Understood!" Vlad grabbed Ikuto and phased through the ceiling until they reached the roof. Danny quickly followed after them. Vlad then released his grip on Ikuto and he shot a ghost ray at him. It missed him slightly and Ikuto followed his attack by kicking him in the chest, making Vlad fall to the ground.

"That was easy," Ikuto sighed with Vlad under his foot. Next Vlad phased through the cement and tried to fly around Ikuto to hit him from behind.

"Take that," Danny blasted Vlad away from Ikuto "Maybe you should find another lonely guy cat!"

"I hope you're not suggesting me," Ikuto joked as he headed towards the old halfa. Just as Ikuto was about to use Slash Claw, Vlad disappeared.

"Duplicates are so useful," a voice came from behind them.

"How about you fight your own battles, Fruit loop!" Danny suggested as he turned around.

"But it's so fun to use pawns," Vlad quadrupled right before their eyes. The clones surrounded Danny and Ikuto.

"Ready?" Danny's hands glowed green.

"You bet," Ikuto charged for two of the duplicates at the same time. "Slash Claw!" They disappeared.

"Awesome!" Danny blasted through the last two and they disappeared as well. "How about you stop fooling around and give us the lock back!" Danny yelled to the older ghost.

"So you guys want this?" Vlad held up the Humpty Lock.

"No, I do," Vlad was attacked from the side by a person using a character change. Vlad didn't release the lock and he blasted the pest away. The girl fell to the ground with a thud.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Suu appeared on the roof top and rushed to Amu's side.

"Amu!" Ikuto and Danny shouted at the same time. Guilt washed over Danny's face, he knew this was going to happen and was enraged.

"Ikuto, take Amu and get behind me," Danny ordered the 17 year old. Ikuto didn't know why Danny told him this, but he obeyed and took Amu. Vlad looked a bit confused and didn't know what his young enemy was going to do. Danny took a huge breath and let out a massive Ghostly Wail. The sound and the giant streaks of green sent Vlad flying backwards and the Humpty Lock flying through the air.

"The Humpty Lock!" Amu jumped up and caught her most prized possession. Danny ended his Ghostly Wail so Amu wouldn't get hurt.

"That's an awesome power" Ikuto mentioned to Danny. Vlad picked himself off the ground.

"I can't let you keep that!" Vlad threw another blast towards Amu, but it never hit her. Ikuto had jumped in front of Amu and was protecting her, just like he did earlier.

"Ikuto?" Amu wondered aloud.

"Amu, Character Transform!" Ikuto shouted at her.

"Okay! Ran!" Amu ordered her pink chara.

"Right!" Ran agreed.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" Ikuto moved out of the way as Amu made her Heart Rod appear. "Spiral Heart Special!" Amu threw her rod at Vlad and it hit him in the head, causing him to get dizzy.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto slashed at Vlad's chest and he fell to the ground. Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at Vlad.

"This is what you get for messing with my friends," The thermos sucked up Vlad and Danny put the lid on it.

"Is he gone?" Amu asked her hero.

"For now he is."

---One week later-- (A/N: Now Kairi is gone. Nagihiko is back has met Danny.)

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already!" Yaya tried to hold Danny back. They were at the airport and Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were leaving for America in thirty minutes.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"We stayed here for ten days," Jazz stated.

"I just met you though," Nagihiko sighed.

"It won't be as much fun when you leave," Rima told them.

"Don't worry! You call, text, IM, or E-mail us," Tucker's eyes started twitching.

"Is he okay?" Tadase questioned Sam.

"He's a techno geek," Sam answered.

"Hey!" there was a shout coming from the entrance. It was Ikuto and Utau.

"You guys showed up," Danny smiled at the siblings.

"I only came because I knew Ikuto was coming," Utau wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

"She started screaming as soon as she saw me walk towards here," Ikuto explained.

"How did you know Ikuto was coming here?" Amu questioned Utau with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ikuto peeled Utau off of him and folded his arms. He glared at his sister for a few seconds.

"I read your diary again!" Utau chirped holding up the notebook.

"For the last time, it is a journal," Ikuto snatched away his "Journal" from the blonde singer. Everyone started to giggle. "Anyway, I'm going to miss fighting ghosts, especially ones that work for Easter," Ikuto sighed.

"Danny we should get going," Jazz waved her brother over so they could go.

"It was nice meeting you all," Danny told the group.

"Bye!" Ran, Miki, Suu, Kiseki, Pepe, Kusukusu, Iru, Eru, and, Yoru shouted to Danny.

"Goodbye," Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase said.

"Don't go!" Yaya screamed.

"It was nice to meet you too," Utau commented.

"I'll miss you guys," Amu told the group.

"Maybe we'll visit sometime soon," Danny smiled again and then turned to Ikuto. "It was fun to fight Vlad with you Ikuto," Danny complemented him.

"Same here," Ikuto smiled as well.

"Danny!" Sam shouted at him.

"See ya!" Ikuto waved as Danny and his friends ran off to their plane.

---

Ikuto: I hope the sequel will be better than this.

Danny: What is it going to be about?

Me: I was thinking that Ikuto and Danny could be in a student exchange program. Ikuto would go to Amity Park, attend Casper High, and fight ghosts. Danny would go to Japan, attend Ikuto's high school, and might have to work for Easter.

Ikuto: I'll finally be free!

Danny: I'll be miserable!

Me: Ikuto won't see Amu for a while.

Ikuto: No!

Danny: Yes!

Me: Okay . . . anyway if anybody has ideas tell me in a review. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. This is the first 10 chapter story I've completed. Please review!


End file.
